


Ненасыть

by Bokuto_team, omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuto_team/pseuds/Bokuto_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: У Бокуто — золотые руки, у Конохи — деловая жилка, а Цукишима шел мимо, да не прошел.





	Ненасыть

По ночам восточный ветер заносил улицы песком. Бокуто проснулся на рассвете, остро чувствуя в воздухе запах пыли и предстоящей жары, потянулся, а потом выглянул из дома как был, босиком и в ночной рубахе. Пустыня подбиралась к ним все ближе: начала с окраин, мало-помалу, будто пробовала на зуб, затем медленно продвигалась к центральным улицам, сыпала бессчетными песчинками, сушила палящим солнцем. По-своему намекала, наверное: ваше время на исходе.

Одевшись на скорую руку и торопливо проглотив кусок чуть подсохшего хлеба, Бокуто взялся за метлу. Очистка улицы от песка стала ежедневным ритуалом. Многие давно бросили это дело: какой в этом смысл, если завтрашним утром все повторится? Нехотя брались за уборку, только когда слой песка становился слишком толстым и мешал движению. 

— С утра пораньше — и уже за работой, Котаро-чан? — услышал Бокуто и обернулся. Хозяин соседней лавки, Андо-сан, стоял неподалеку, спрятав руки за спину, и смотрел так внимательно, что становилось не по себе. Приземистый, с забавно сведенными на переносице бровями, не молодой, но и не старик. Бокуто, в самом деле, даже не знал, какого тот возраста: сколько себя помнил, Андо-сан всегда жил рядом, бывало, угощал традиционными сладостями, которые его семья делала на продажу. Улица потихоньку оживала, люди открывали ставни и смахивали пыль и песок с порогов. Среди этого копошения Андо-сан выглядел единственным недвижимым стеклышком в пестроте калейдоскопа.

— Отличная разминка получается, дедуль, — улыбнулся ему Бокуто и для верности пару раз бодро прошелся метлой туда-сюда. — Попробуйте как-нибудь, вам пойдет на пользу.

— Маленький паршивец, — беззлобно пробормотал тот, махнув рукой то ли на прощание, то ли как на безнадежный случай, и скрылся в доме. 

— Я выше вас! — крикнул ему вслед Бокуто, но ответом ему послужило лишь дребезжание стекла.

Бокуто продолжил свое нехитрое занятие. Уборка перестала казаться скучной с тех пор, как он начал представлять ее себе физическим упражнением вместо неприятной повинности. Четкие, направленные движения позволяли сосредоточить разум, прислушаться к себе, а не к миру. Бокуто, сам того не заметив, начал насвистывать какую-то песенку. Потом, задумавшись об этом, не мог вспомнить ни названия, ни даже ритма. Она будто появилась в голове с восточным ветром и так же оттуда улетучилась, оставив внутри лишь предчувствие чего-то, какую-то неизведанную потребность.

Покончив с очисткой улицы, Бокуто решил, что пора бы и позавтракать. В животе голодно урчало уже какое-то время, и на приготовление полноценной еды у Бокуто не хватило терпения. Он обошелся овощами и срезал пару толстых кусков с вяленого окорока. Впереди предстояла тяжелая работа: обтесать бревна, которые они с Конохой вчера привезли из леса на северо-западе. Туда песок еще не успел добраться: в лесу было влажно и прохладно, а еще очень шумно, хотя кроме них с Конохой людей там не было, — но такой шум нравился Бокуто, легко окутывал с головы до ног, ложился в уши осторожно, словно боялся ранить. Иногда в лесу Бокуто гораздо сильнее ощущал себя как дома, чем в своем собственном доме. Однажды в порыве чувств он признался Конохе: «Вот бы стать птицей на денек, облететь это все, осмотреть с высоты», но Коноха над ним только посмеялся. «Работай давай, — сказал, — хищная птица».

Бокуто открыл лавку, не дожидаясь прихода Конохи. Тот помогал ему, когда дела шли совсем медленно. Кто-то должен оставаться внутри в ожидании посетителей, но Бокуто быстро становился нетерпеливым и беспокойным, не мог надолго задерживаться на одном месте. От нечего делать, чтобы занять руки, даже начал вырезать из дерева небольшие фигурки: особенно он гордился тем, как хорошо у него получился высокий человек в шляпе и нездешней одежде — его Бокуто создал на основе путников, когда-то давно побывавших в их городе проездом. Бокуто, увлекшись, сделал больше десятка экземпляров: в итоге, лишние пришлось выставлять на продажу. Коноха даже придумал человеку в шляпе душещипательную историю. 

Даже при таком маленьком размере у фигурки было очень выразительное лицо. Очень выразительно недовольное лицо. 

— Как скисшее молоко, — расхохотался тогда Коноха, приглядевшись. Поднимать Бокуто на смех — одно из его любимых занятий. 

— Да-да, — раздраженно закивал Бокуто. — Он, представь себе, отлично отражает мои чувства.

Коноха пропустил его слова мимо ушей.

— Надо немного изменить ему историю, — выдал он, задумчиво вертя фигурку в руках. — Украденный демонами брат, который и сам потом превратился в демона, — это слишком трагично. Да и для торговли нехорошо, а у тебя здесь как раз полно суеверных идиотов. 

— То есть ты признаешь, что сглупил? — победно вскинулся Бокуто, уже воображая себе, как загнал Коноху в угол. Но тот лишь посмотрел на него кислым взглядом, что ничуть не уступал деревянной фигурке, вершине мастерства Бокуто. 

— Еще чего. 

— Пусть он будет защитником людей от демонов, — ляпнул Бокуто, не особо задумываясь, но Коноха неожиданно подхватил мысль.

— Талисманом! Тогда история с украденным братом-демоном останется.

— Это еще почему?

— Ну как почему? — нетерпеливо воскликнул Коноха. — А как же мотивация? У героя ведь должна быть мотивация.

— Но выглядит он не очень героически, — протянул Бокуто, немного погрустнев. Человек в шляпе нравился ему таким, какой он есть, Бокуто совершенно не хотелось менять его лицо, пусть недовольное, пусть неулыбчивое и недружелюбное. Не говоря уж о том, что, помимо оригинала, изменений потребовал бы и остальной десяток копий.

— Тогда это будет его особенностью. Герой, которому совершенно нет дела до вашего спасения, он вообще мимо шел, но, так и быть, все равно вас спасет — ну как часто такое увидишь? — Коноха просиял. — Можем сказать, что он защищает от наступления демона пустыни.

Бокуто задумчиво почесал подбородок. 

— А как он сможет противостоять демону?

— Ну-у-у, — похоже, вопрос и самого Коноху поставил в тупик. Когда Бокуто делал фигурку, он не озаботился вырезанием для нее какого-либо оружия. — Пусть сам тоже будет демоном, — и быстро добавил, прежде чем Бокуто успел возразить, — но хорошим.

— А так бывает? — засомневался Бокуто. — Это уже как-то совсем…

— У нас будет, — твердо сказал Коноха. Слишком знакомый с этим упрямым тоном, Бокуто предпочел не спорить, тут же оправдавшись перед собой тем, что он уже взрослый, а взрослым надо быть выше ребяческих перепалок. Легче не стало.

Как и предсказывал Коноха, талисманы разошлись с прилавка лучше любых других деревянных изделий. Пришлось сделать еще одну партию. А потом еще одну. Количество заказов уже какое-то время шло на спад, хотя порой случалось поветрие заявок на повозки: люди уставали от песка, сухости и неурожаев, собирали свои пожитки и уезжали на запад в поисках лучшей жизни, другие вдохновлялись их примером, и так по кругу. За последние несколько месяцев, когда погода заметно испортилась, а песок по утрам шелестел под ногами, будто где-то на берегу моря, а не посреди вымощенной камнем улицы, городок значительно обмельчал.

Бокуто как раз рылся в мастерской в поисках инструментов — постоянного места для них не было, и он вечно забывал, куда положил их вчера, — когда прозвенел колокольчик, оповещая о посетителях. 

— Сейчас подойду, — крикнул он как можно громче, и сундук, в который он зарылся с головой, немного заглушил его голос. Бокуто так торопился выйти к посетителю, что, справившись с прожорливым сундуком, в котором все терялось и едва ли не потерялся он сам, запутался в рыболовной сетке. Та почему-то валялась на полу и вообще невесть как здесь оказалась — Бокуто никогда в жизни не рыбачил. Он подозревал, что эта ловушка — его же рук дело и нашлась она как раз где-то на дне сундука, но гораздо проще было мысленно свалить все на Коноху.

— Еще секундочку, — снова подал голос он, надеясь, что его долгое отсутствие не отпугнет гостя. Даже если это будет очередной заказ на повозку, Бокуто совсем-совсем не против. 

Черт с ним, возможно, его гость будет достаточно добр, чтобы притвориться, что ничего не замечает. В последний раз перед выходом из мастерской Бокуто попытался стряхнуть с ноги сетку, но казалось, запутался еще больше.

— Чтоб тебя демон побрал, — прошипел он, как ему думалось, неслышно, уже стоя в дверном проеме.

— Кого побрать? — раздался ехидный голос, и Бокуто поднял глаза. 

Облокотившись на прилавок, перед ним стоял высокий человек в шляпе, очках и нездешней одежде. «Позер», — подумал Бокуто, не успев себя остановить: мысль появилась в его голове, что та песенка без названия и ритма, и тут же улетучилась. Незнакомец, точно догадавшись о его мыслях, хмыкнул. Бокуто же, не зная, как еще на это ответить, без стеснения задрал подбородок и громко подумал: ну да, да, я об этом подумал, но это же правда!

Застегнутый на все пуговицы, посетитель выглядел полной противоположностью Бокуто: собранный, аккуратный и без чертовой рыболовной сетки на ноге. Его черный наряд немного потускнел, вероятно, выгорев на солнце, а ботинки щедро присыпаны песчаной пылью. Он явно пришел с востока, но при этом кожа у незнакомца была бледной, как будто он много дней провел взаперти.

Бокуто хотел спросить, чем может услужить, но в голове что-то замкнуло, и вышло нечто совершенно другое:

— Тебе не жарко?

Бокуто вот от одного взгляда на него было жарко. Черные плотные одежды под здешним солнцем — это как бросить пустыне вызов, обреченный на провал.

Губы незнакомца растянулись в улыбке.

— А вы предлагаете раздеться?

— Как хочешь, — пожал плечами Бокуто, хотя находил такой вопрос немного странным, и подошел к прилавку. Там уже, усевшись на свой любимый стул, под пристальным взглядом незнакомца размотал сетку. Не покидало ощущение неправильности, будто он что-то делал не так. Бокуто спохватился. Внутренний голос, до ужаса похожий на Коноху, отчитал, что, возможно, следует быть обходительнее с гостем и да брось ты уже эту сетку, Бокуто Котаро! 

К счастью или нет, но незнакомец не стал раздеваться и привлекать внимание к странностям Бокуто, к которым местные уже давным-давно привыкли. Зато снял шляпу и положил рядом с собой. Волосы у него оказались светлыми, чуть вьющимися, и мрачному, в целом, образу не совсем подходили. Как и очки, которые незнакомец время от времени поправлял на переносице.

— Не узнаете меня? — спросил тот негромко и даже как-то равнодушно для такого личного вопроса.

— А должен? — Бокуто наморщил лоб. — Хотя секундочку…

Шляпа, странная черная одежда, весь будто укутан пылью и смотрит так, словно ожидает чего-то… Еще это недовольное лицо, по-своему красивое, но недружелюбное и неулыбчивое, несмотря на ту, недавнюю, улыбку, которая теперь казалась Бокуто натянутой, а еще совсем не веселой. А под ней будто бы проглядывало что-то, но Бокуто, слишком озабоченный собой в тот миг, это упустил. Правда, на своей фигурке Бокуто не вырезал никаких очков — слишком это была щепетильная работа.

Бывают же совпадения, подумал он, а вслух, шутки ради, поинтересовался:

— Может ли быть, что у тебя есть потерянный брат?

— Как хорошо, что вы спросили, — прошелестел незнакомец. Голос у него, оказывается, был очень убаюкивающий: под такой наверняка засыпали даже змеи. — Сначала никакого брата у меня не было, а потом он откуда ни возьмись появился. А потом его украли. Демоны. — Чем больше он говорил, тем сильнее повышался его голос. Бокуто даже почудились раскаты грома, прозвучавшие вдалеке. Ни грома, ни тем более дождя их земля не видела многие месяцы. Незнакомец, тем временем, продолжал: — А потом он сам стал демоном. Последнее — это уже как-то совсем, согласитесь?

— Вот я и Конохе сказал то же самое… — начал было Бокуто, но со звуком, с которым ливень ударил по окнам, а потоки воды хлынули по раскаленному камню, смывая с него грязь и зной, внутри Бокуто щелкнули пазы понимания. — Ой. 

— Ой, — с нескрываемым удовольствием повторил незнакомец. 

Хотя мог ли теперь Бокуто так его называть? На всякий случай он оглянулся по сторонам в поисках путей для отступления, но не похоже, чтобы этот нетаинственный посетитель пытался ему навредить.

— Ну, это пока, — скромно отметил тот. 

Бокуто, возмущенно громыхнув руками по прилавку, подался вперед.

— Еще и мысли читаешь! — он задумывал эти слова как вопрос, но голос подвел. — Демон!

Тот слегка поклонился, вроде бы вежливо и по всем правилам, но Бокуто всей кожей ощущал издевку. На улице продолжал идти дождь, сквозь витрины Бокуто видел, как люди высыпали из домов: кто протягивал руки к небу, а кто, не упуская возможности, выставил ведра, чтобы собрать в них воду. Бокуто точно помнил, что успел повесить табличку «Открыто», но почему-то никто не стучался и не звал его присоединиться к общей радости.

— Твоих рук дело? — подозрительно спросил он. Возмущения уже как не бывало, Бокуто вообще не умел долго злиться. Не дожидаясь ответа, взмахнул рукой: — Ну, присаживайся где-нибудь. Как тебя зовут? Меня — Бокуто.

Выражение лица демона стало озадаченным, но Бокуто не был до конца уверен, чем именно это вызвано. Тот внимательно осмотрел дом, нашел себе достаточной высоты табуретку и, прежде чем сесть, придирчиво изучил ее на предмет пыли.

— Так я вам и сказал, — продолжая прерванный разговор, презрительно бросил он. 

— Ладно, тогда буду звать тебя демоном. Эй, демон! Смотрите-ка, это демон идет! Привет, демон! — имитируя разные голоса, от писклявого до басистого, изобразил Бокуто. Демон отчетливо заскрипел зубами, но новых раскатов грома за этим не последовало. Бокуто разулыбался — не такой он грозный, каким хочет казаться, — а потом запоздало вспомнил, что все его мысли сейчас как на ладони. Ой.

Демон закатил глаза. Получилось у него очень по-человечески.

— Зовите меня Цукишима, — нехотя сказал он.

— Цукишима? Сам придумал?

— Это лучше, чем позволить придумать вам, — огрызнулся тот. — Результат ваших придумок я уже видел и даже пережил. Что за бездарный сюжетец.

— Эй, повежливее. Коноха хорош в придумках почти так же, как я хорош в своих фигурках! — снова вспыхнул Бокуто. Подумав немного, понизил голос и добавил: — Не говори ему, что я это сказал.

— Будьте уверены, обязательно расскажу.

— Злыдень, — обиделся Бокуто и демонстративно отвернулся к окнам. Снаружи ни его, ни Цукишиму, казалось, никто не замечал. 

— Спасибо за комплимент.

— Итак, злыдень, — это слово Бокуто особенно подчеркнул голосом, — зачем пожаловал? — его мысленный Коноха поинтересовался, какой смысл в том, чтобы нарочно раздражать демона, но Бокуто отмахнулся от него по привычке. Потом подумал — а что, если Цукишима не только читать мысли умеет, но и влиять на них? Может, это он сейчас притворяется мысленным Конохой и так намекает, что не надо его злить?

— В вашем воображении я такой коварный, — сухо заметил Цукишима. — Сам себя боюсь. Перейдем к делу. Я хочу купить свои фигурки. 

— Что, все? — удивился Бокуто.

— А зачем мне одна, если можно забрать все? — возразил Цукишима. Бокуто показалось, что с этой логикой что-то не так, но он никогда не был настолько хорош в логике, чтобы найти беспокоивший его изъян.

— И что ты будешь с ними делать? 

— Не знаю, — задумчиво протянул Цукишима, — может, сожгу?

— Эй! Это моя работа, вообще-то.

— Это моя жизнь, вообще-то, — рявкнул Цукишима. За непродолжительное время их знакомства Бокуто успел понять, что и для самого Цукишимы такое поведение непривычно. Он не кричал и не бесновался, а разговаривал негромким, мягким даже, голосом — порой ядовитым, порой сухим, как пустыня. Уже тише он сказал: — Меня в ней все устраивало, пока вы с вашим другом не решили, что будет забавно заставить демона бродить по миру в этой дурацкой шляпе и спасать тех, на кого ему плевать. И не нужен мне был никакой брат, спасибо большое.

— Прости, Цукишима, — вздохнул Бокуто. — Я не знаю, почему все так вышло.

Сложив пальцы в замок перед собой, Цукишима покачивался на табуретке. Стоило Бокуто подумать, осознает ли тот, что делает, как Цукишима немедленно остановился, а на лице его на долю мгновения появилось какое-то виноватое выражение, словно его поймали за тем, чем не следует. 

— Вы продавали эти фигурки людям и говорили, что они защитят их дом, — не глядя на Бокуто, объяснил Цукишима. — Они любят эти места. Не стоит недооценивать человеческую веру, Бокуто-сан. 

— Хм-хм, — неопределенно промычал Бокуто в ответ, поднялся со своего стула и принялся расхаживать по комнате. Какое-то время слышны были только его шаги, скрип пары половиц, ну и дождь, который, похоже, и не собирался прекращаться.

— Не могу понять, о чем вы думаете, — сконфуженно нарушил тишину Цукишима, как будто с ним подобное происходило впервые.

Бокуто остановился, да так неожиданно, что едва не врезался в готомбру — сделал еще подростком и с тех пор никак не мог найти на нее покупателя, — и не разодрал ей струны, а себе лицо. Потом так же резко повернулся к Цукишиме и спросил:

— Обедать будешь?

— Это и есть ваш ответ? 

Бокуто не почудилось разочарование в его голосе, наоборот — показалось, что оно пропитало собой все.

— А какой еще ответ тебе нужен? Хочешь фигурки — забирай. Изменить я ничего уже не смогу, но хотя бы вкусно накормить — это мне по силам. Так что ты будешь? 

После длительного молчания Цукишима неохотно сказал:

— Все, что есть.

Такого богатого стола Бокуто еще никому не накрывал. Почти сразу он услышал бормотание: «Что это вы здесь богатым называете», но у неблагодарного злыдня Цукишимы хотя бы хватило совести не сказать этого на полную громкость, так что и Бокуто придержал возмущение. 

Даже поедая куриные ножки одну за другой, Цукишима не сводил глаз с десерта. Совсем как ребенок. Хозяйка соседней лавки передала Бокуто дайфуку с клубникой, но сладости были ему не очень по душе.

— На себя посмотрите, — тщательно прожевав мясо, отозвался Цукишима и потянулся через весь стол за рыбой, запеченной с солью.

Глядя на то, как Цукишима ест, Бокуто вспомнил старую историю, которую любила повторять его прабабка, уже тогда сумасшедшая, но от этого еще более интересная рассказчица. 

На востоке, говорила она, живет вечно молодой демон жадности — что бы он ни имел, ему всего было мало. Все живое, чего он касался, поражал такой сильный и неутолимый голод, что люди и животные пожирали себя изнутри, а растения увядали. Он шел по миру, а за ним шла, ползла, тянулась, летела и карабкалась его армия голодной саранчи, которой, как и ее хозяину, всего было мало. Однажды демон жадности дошел и до здешних мест — плодородных, богатых, ему было что отобрать, но и этого, в конце концов, было бы недостаточно. Тогда боги решили, что демона пора приструнить — не для того они создавали этот мир, чтобы он пожрал сам себя. Его заманили в ловушку и засыпали песком — и сыпали этот песок до тех пор, пока демон не насытился, не набил брюхо так туго, что больше не мог даже пошевелиться. 

Так появилась пустыня, с которой их город соседствовал уже так давно, что не осталось в живых никого, кто мог бы сказать, что из них появилось первым. А теперь она вновь протянула к ним свои песчаные конечности, тяжелые и неповоротливые после столетий сна.

— Занятная история, — заметил Цукишима, и Бокуто успел уловить его легкую улыбку. — У вашей прабабки и впрямь был талант к сочинительству. Конохе-сану стоило бы у нее поучиться. Как жаль, что мертвые не говорят.

— Сюжетец что надо, да? — процитировал его Бокуто, сложив руки на груди.

— Разве что немного недостоверный, но, с другой стороны, люди любят такие истории не за следование фактам.

— И как же все было на самом деле? 

Цукишима взглянул на него из-под ресниц, будто оценивал.

— Может, вы когда-нибудь узнаете. А может, и нет. Я займу комнату у чердака?

Если бы Цукишима не потрудился оформить свои слова как вопрос, Бокуто бы, вероятно, выставил его за дверь. По крайней мере, так ему нравилось думать.

— С чего это ты вдруг об этом заговорил?

— С того, что вы уже об этом подумали, — мягко ответил Цукишима, прикоснувшись пальцем к виску. Напоминая Бокуто о том, о чем ему не стоило бы забывать, и что, по правде сказать, волновало его гораздо меньше, чем должно бы.

Бокуто окинул выразительным взглядом стол, уже наполовину опустошенный. 

— Будешь работать за еду, — строго сказал он. — Я не собираюсь кормить тебя просто так. И это, ну, — Бокуто замялся, — не сожри меня во сне, что ли.

«Думаю, я предпочитаю вас живым», — зашептал ему на ухо Цукишима каплями дождя, порывом ветра, звоном колокольчика.

Бокуто не сдержал ответной улыбки.

Что за безумный денек: за окном бушевала непогода, какой давно не было, а на кухне Бокуто сидел демон пустыни, маленькими кусочками, чтобы растянуть удовольствие, ел дайфуку и смеялся.


End file.
